Let me Fall, but Catch me Mid Flight
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Ino is a housewife overwhelmed with life, friends, family, and her husband. Sarada is an anti-social and misunderstood college student trying to figure out who she is. When their paths collide, everything changes. InoSara (Yuri & Shoujo-ai)
Ino could barely bear the pain that rumbled in her stomach as she made breakfast for her husband. The pain ran through her body deeply and she could feel tears sting her already red eyes as she flipped the pancake.

The skillet sizzled, and she took a deep breath.

The doctor said she should stay in the bed, but Ino couldn't stay in the bed. Especially since Sai didn't know about…

She decided to press on as she stirred the eggs quickly. She hoped he ate his breakfast quickly and she'd run up back to her bed as soon as possible. Her eyes threatened to close, but with all her will she fought to open them up again. She forced them open as soon as the smell of a burnt pancake hit her nose. She quickly flipped it onto a plate.

The smell of the pancake, which was usually enchanting, made her want to puke all over herself. Sai was lucky she loved him, or else she'd be in bed sleep right now. She could tell him she didn't feel well, but he'd ask questions.

He couldn't see her for the worthless wife she was. She had everything ahead of her in college. She found a man with all the money in the world, and she wouldn't have to work a single day in her life. Still...she only had one job...produce a child, and she couldn't even do that right.

Although she loved Sai so much; she did have a life before Sai. The life before Sai wasn't ideal. It wasn't what her parents wanted from her. He was more acceptable. There was no way she could marry the person she wanted to marry...that would have been unacceptable.

"Ino are you alright?" Sai hummed as he sat at the table in wait of his food. Ino threw the eggs and sausage onto the plate and her feet scraped the floor as she walked over to him. She sat the plate in front of him and ignored his question as she took a seat across from him. "No orange juice."

Ino glared at him with her red eyes. "Huh?"

"I said no orange juice. It's alright I'll get it." He stood and walked over to the fridge. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Ino had never had a miscarriage this bad. Sai knew of the first two, but he didn't know about the last two. This one was really kicking her ass. "I just have a cold. It's nothing. It'll pass soon." Luckily for Ino, Sai wasn't good with feelings and emotions. He probably thought the strain in her voice was normal.

"Are you going to get better before the ball." Sai asked as he poured a glass of orange juice. He grabbed another cup and filled it up with water.

"Yep." Ino said as Sai walked over and handed her a glass of water.

"You don't sound like yourself." He smiled. His smile was a weird one, his eyes closed and his skin looked paler than usual. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Sai." Ino sighed. "Like I said, it's just a cold. I'll be back to my self in no time."

"Good then we can finally start something new." He took a sip of his orange juice and dug into his breakfast. "Maybe you should eat, if you feel down."

"I don't want to eat. I think my stomach is upset. I don't know." Ino tried to change the subject. "How's work?"

"Fine. Dad's been pressuring me to have a child." Sai said. Sai's parents wanted their only son to have a kid, they did have another, but he died when Sai was a teenager.

"Oh." Ino didn't want to talk about that. "I've been going to those fertility treatments and I don't know why...but they haven't been working. I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I'm almost forty and soon…"

.

"We'll have a kid, Ino." Sai said.

"We can adopt." Ino suggested.

"I don't think so." Sai grained. "They want a kid. A kid that's apart of this family. They want an heir." Sai came from a long line of millionaires. His family was worth about a billion dollars, and they made their money off of real estate and art.

"I'm trying. I can't force myself to get pregnant." Ino said. "I try, I mean we can try that in vitro fertilization technique."

"We've been married for almost ten years...and still nothing to show for it. No child, no heir, not even a pet." Sai was really upset with his parents. They really wanted him to have this kid, and Ino wanted to give him this child, there was something wrong. She couldn't. She wanted to so badly.

"I know." Ino closed her eyes as pain shot through her body again. She was holding on with all her might, but arguing with Sai wasn't helping her.

"Are you okay? I mean maybe you should go upstairs and rest." Sai suggested.

"I'm fine. I want to see you off." Ino said. "I really want to see you off today. I do this every morning. There's no use in trying to stop me, Sai." Ino was being stubborn, but she had to make it seem like it was just a cold. If she made it seem any worse, Sai would definitely take an interest, and she didn't have the mental ability to deal with that right now. Especially since this was her fourth time failing at her job.

"Okay." Sai threw his plate in the sink. "Well...I don't know why you want to see me off so badly. Are you having an affair?"

"Yeah, with the man next door." Ino chuckled.

"Oh." Sai frowned. "So are you leaving me?" Sai didn't understand Ino's humor. He didn't get sarcasm really well.

"No. I'm not leaving. It was just a joke, you know." Ino said.

"I know." Sai smiled. "I was kidding with you."

"Oh." Ino laughed. "Well I'm glad you finally get my humor." Ino gots up super slowly, and she walked with Sai to the door. "Don't come back now you hear."

"I won't." Sai kissed on the cheek. "I would kiss you on the lips, but you happen to be sick, and…"

"I understand."

"Well I love you." Sai said and he walked out of the door.

Ino slid the door close and a deep scream almost left her mouth. She dropped to her knees and crawled up the stairs. This time, she didn't know how, she had gotten sick. Usually she bled for a while, and there's light pain. This one though...was vastly different. This time she didn't do her job...and there was consequences.

She made it stair after stair and almost howled in pain. She sighed in victory, as she finally made it to the last stair. Then made made it to the wall and pulled herself slowly. He legs wobbled and threatened to break beneath her. She balanced herself.

 _Shit._

She walked slowly, leaning against the wall, to her room. She was about to get in bed, and then she felt her legs give in. There at the foot of the bed she collapsed. Her body fell inwards and she made an attempt to scream, but all that escaped her mouth was a light _Yelp._

 _Shit._

On the floor she laid there and her eyes. Closed. Dammit. She was about to pass out.

Before she completely blacks out. She makes herself a promise.

 _Next time...I'll get the job done right._

(BREAK)

 _Become a nurse. There is not a lick of money in English._

Those were the words of her grandmother. Sarada despised those words. Who was she to tell her what to be. Sarada didn't want to become a nurse like her mother, despite that she could stand to make a lot of money. She would have school loans to pay back when it all was sat and done.

Still, being a nurse seemed boring. Sarada had been a candy striper over the summer and despised every second of it. She longed to become an writer or a journalist, but according to her grandmother, Mebuki, she would be broke and poor.

" _Unless you find a husband to take care of you, you will be out of luck." Mebuki scolded her granddaughter about being an english major._

Sarada could care less. She kept her major. She was not her mother, and she shouldn't be expected to take after her mother.

She switched the song on her Ipod as she headed off for her second week at college. College wasn't what it cracked up to be. All the jocks and antisocial individuals made Sarada feel almost invisible. Well that what she got for attending a commuter school, but they were less money and offered her a small amount of scholarship money. She needed any type of money she could get hands on too.

Her mind was still filled with her Mbeki's words. _You'll need a husband to take care of you."_ She reminded her several times. Why did she need a husband. She was perfectly fine on her own. What be like Sakura and get a man like Sasuke, who was never around.

She hadn't seen her own father in five or six months. It's not that he had a real excuse. He wasn't in the military or something along the lines. He claimed his work led him to be in other places. _Bullshit._

Sarada gripped the steering wheel harder and could feel her blood ignite as she stepped on the gas. It was only an hour drive to get to campus, but Sarda didn't have to worry about that soon. Sakura was offered a new job closer to the college and they would move there in a week.

All Sarada could hope for was that her dad came home to help them move…

Once she made it to the college, she parked in the parking lot and made sure her parking pass was in place. She got out of the car and went to the back seat to retrieve her book bag. Today was going to be another day of boring lectures and non talking peers, not that Sarada wanted to talk to anyone anyways.

She decided to eat breakfast since her class didn't start till nine thirty, and it was only 8:24. She took the path to the cafeteria, which was located next to the main building.

She was presently surprised that the menu was okay today. They had breakfast sandwiches, waffles, omelets, and pancakes. She decided on an omelette with ham, cheese, and tomatoes.

She took a seat next to the window, and there were quite a few people eating alone. She felt out of place though, and it was like everyone was staring at her. There was no shame to eating alone, but it felt like people were glaring at her.

She took small bites. She felt as if someone had a camera on her and filmed her every move. Piece by piece, moment by moment, second by second.

She looked around the cafeteria making sure no one was capturing this moment. She sighed and went back to eating her omelet.

 _Sadara. You're going crazy._

She took a deep breath and went back to eating. She stuffed the food down her throat, then she looked at the time. 9:01. She was eating that slow. She emptied her tray in garbage then sat it up for the people to clean. Then she headed off to her first class.

Her first class was a distant across campus. It took about seven minutes to get there from this end, that was only because Sarada walked so slow. She walked in slow paces when she saw a small squirrel run in front of her.

The squirrel turned to glance into her eyes, and then scattered across the grass. Sarada smiled. It reminded her of the hamster she used to own. It's name was Daiki. Her father brought her the hamster, and Sarada was so surprised by how much she fell in love with the rodent. It ran all the time of its wheel. Day after day.

When her father was away, the rodent reminded her of Sasuke.

Like Sasuke...it kept on running. Day after day.

Sarada glance into the classroom, which contained a few students, and slowly walked to her seat in the back right corner. She didn't really want to be in writing class, but what choice did she have. She had to take CORE classes, which are always a bitch.

She grabbed her notebook and a pencil and placed her belongings on the floor next to her. She took a deep breath and put her head down. She pulled out her phone and began to compose a text to one of her "friends". This made her look less bored.

"Hey." A girl came and sat next to her. "What did we do last week on Thursday." Sarada only attended school on Thursday and Tuesday because of the commute.

"Nothing. She just talked for hours and hours." Sarada said. Kurenai, their teacher, talked a little too much. She was so nice though, still sometimes Sarada wondered why she even bothered showing up to this damn class.

The girl twirled her dirty blonde hair and smiled. "Again. What did she talk about?"

"She said we were going to do some writing. It was nothing much really." Sarada said. "She went over the class again and then we read out of the book. She said we we're going to start quizez next week, over the chapters we read." Sarada didn't usually talk so much, but she thought she'd give the girl the information.

"Thanks." She said. "My name is ChoCho by the way."

"Oh. My name is Sarada." The raven haired girl introduced herself and adjusted her glasses as he eyes never left the chalkboard in front of the room.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" She asked.

"Well no one around here really talks to anybody." The girl with the glasses shrugged.

"Yeah. I live off campus and the school's pretty dead, although I found a couple of new friends." ChoCho said. "We usually have lunch together because we all have break together, which isn't as bad as I thought it out to be."

Sarada usually at lunch alone.

"Do you live off campus?"

"Yeah."

"What time is your break." ChoCho pulled out a bag of chips and began to munch on them before class started. _Chips at nine in the morning, how unhealthy._

"Oh I don't have class from 12:30 to 2." Sarada hated those two hours, which went by so slow. She usually did homework or watched TV on her Ipad in a quiet place away from the noise.

"Oh. Really me either. The rest of them are off from like twelve to one or one thirty. You should come have lunch with us at twelve thirty." ChoCho invited.

Sarada gulped. Well she wasn't doing anything else. _Why would she even invite her?_

"You seem nice and look like you need a friend. From what you said earlier, it seemed as if you didn't have a friend or friends at all."

"Okay." Sarada sighed. "I'll sit with you."

"Good." ChoCho gave her a warm hearted smile, and then the professor came into the room.

"Alright get out your books. We're doing an activity."

The class let out sighs, while Sarada stared at the chalkboard. She couldn't wait to get home, and she was glad she was moving close to the school.

(BREAK)

Ino woke up on the floor. The room was filled with the afternoon sun, that ran across her face. She opened her eyes and rose her head off the carpet. She could feel the small indentations the carpet left on her skin.

"Dammit." She sighed to herself. Her legs and feet ached. She had a slight headache and she struggled to get up off the floor. She didn't pass out often.

She crawled to the bed and tried to level herself up. She slipped a couple of times before she got it right. When she did, she crawled into the bed and laid looking up at the ceiling.

"Dammit." She said again. She reached over and grabbed the phone to call Tsunade, her doctor. "Hey can someone come over. I'm not feeling well." Ino wanted to break into tears. "Something went wrong…Can Tsunade come?"

The woman on the phone said, "sure."

"Tell her to call when she gets here so I can tell her where the key is." Ino said before she hung up the phone.

Her eyes closed and she slipped back into a deep sleep.

(BREAK)

Tell me what you thought ;)


End file.
